Holiday Cheer
by Project Hypocrisy
Summary: Genesis tries to cuddle with Sephiroth. A little holiday fluff! [For Welcome-to-Shinra, secret santa exchange]


**Holiday Cheer**

 _Gaiasanta Secret Santa Prompt:_ Lazy Sunday afternoon cuddles

 _Note:_ Genesis attempts to get Sephiroth to cuddle with him. Lots of feels. All in the holiday spirit. Kind of went off the rails with this one! But I had fun so I hope you'll have fun too! Hope you like it, you beautiful lady!

* * *

"What are you doing?" To say Sephiroth had a very low tolerance for Genesis's disregard for his personal space was certainly an understatement.

The two were sharing a moment, in silence, one that Sephiroth was certain to turn sour at any moment. Genesis was leafing through a rather lofty book: the theory behind Loveless, and seemed rather taken by it. Sephiroth decided it was safe enough to take the seat next to him, on _his couch_ , and finish some paperwork that he had been putting off. But as soon as Sephiroth began to realize that he could hear the clock in his kitchen tic, there was a rustling on the couch beside him. _His couch_. Sephiroth looked over and found the man bundled in a blanket, one that was left on the side of the couch for decoration. Genesis had his arms open and he was scooted into the crook of the couch, awaiting a reaction.

"It's cold, I've never seen it snow in Midgar before. It's Sunday." Genesis started to list things, seemingly random things.

"Where are you going with this?" Sephiroth groaned.

"You can take a little break."

"No, I can't." Sephiroth could feel his cheek twitch; in frustration or amusement, he wasn't quite sure which.

But Genesis persisted: "come here and stop defying me. It's the holidays!"

"So?" Sephiroth stood up and went to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. Perhaps Genesis was out drinking the night before? Perhaps he was confused and scatterbrained?

It was true his friend was always one to invade his privacy and he would allow it to a certain extent, whatever was within the boundaries of what he deemed appropriate. But every now and again, he could see his friend grow impatient and push for some sort of physical contact. It was like a test, and the Great General was failing.

"My friend," Genesis had followed Sephiroth into the kitchen, his blanket outstretched to his sides like wings, "do you fly away to a world-."

"Not today," Sephiroth interrupted rather callously. Genesis's face fell and so did his arms, as though Sephiroth had literally clipped his wings.

"I don't understand why it would be so difficult to just share a blanket for 5 minutes and cuddle. It's the holidays, it's what people do."

"I'm not like most people. I thought you knew that by know." Sephiroth started the coffeemaker; rich aromas filled the room. He could discern some hints of spice, certainly all in the holiday spirit. Why couldn't Genesis just appreciate that he was making these small step in entertaining him when he clearly didn't have to? He could have enjoyed his coffee, with soft jazz accompanying him as he worked through the last of his paperwork.

"There's nothing wrong with being who you are, friend." Genesis recanted.

Sephiroth had to believe him. If it weren't true, then why would he accommodate his difficult nature for so long? He wasn't like most people, and that seemed to sit well with Genesis. He liked things that were extraordinary and that added to his allure; Sephiroth seemed to suit him just fine in that regard. Genesis was attracted to him like everyone else; he was an unattainable goal set out before the masses of young boys in hopes that it would spur them in battle. It infuriated Genesis.

In fact, the first meeting they had was a rather unpleasant one. Genesis was defensive and seemed like he had something to prove; it was something Sephiroth had grown accustomed to. But Genesis was different. While others kept their distance, Genesis approached the general with a sense of purpose that warped into what Sephiroth believed people would call friendship.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable," Genesis continued.

Comfort? Sephiroth smiled to himself. It was a foreign feeling to have his boundaries validated. Even when Genesis would inevitably step on his toes, he would always step back when Sephiroth expressed discontent. It seemed so effortless with Genesis, where it seemed so difficult to maintain with everyone else.

Sephiroth approached the Red Commander with ease, with a certain grace. "Then, stop asking me."

Sephiroth turned to serve himself a cup of coffee and one for his friend. Genesis accepted the offering and receded back into the folds of his blanket. Again the cramp took hold to Sephiroth's face and started to spread up from the corner of his lip up to his cheek bone.

"Not quite like Banora," Genesis commented on the quality of his coffee, "but it's still rather good."

"I would hope so." He had searched the aisles of the supermarket for that particular brand of coffee, the only one that offered a holiday blend of some sort. He found that amusing to him, considering how lucrative it must be to have a holiday brand.

Sephiroth took the seat next to Genesis and the quiet was reinstated. Sephiroth rested his laptop onto his knees, his efficient keystrokes overpowering the ticking in the kitchen. But that didn't last long as Genesis turned on the TV to a holiday special, a movie Sephiroth watched in passing after he left the TV on one morning while getting ready for work.

To be honest, silence was overrated. Sephiroth disliked the emptiness and often would put on the television or the radio, even if it was just random static noise. As a child, he was often faced with empty hallways and the hollowness of an empty laboratory at night, with his only comfort being the pipes that would bang in the walls. It was actually a radio he got one holiday as a child, the one he kept all these years that would fill up the void.

"I just wish you would be honest with me, sometimes," Genesis seemed to be addressing him in passing, vaguely paying attention to the movie. A man was chasing after an elusive woman, as she was about to board a train.

Sephiroth sighed. "What do you mean?"

Genesis shook his head. "Nevermind. It's the holidays right? I just I'm just a little off."

Sephiroth laughed. As soon as he thought he understood Genesis, his impressions of him were dashed by some new and unexpected personality quark.

"What's wrong?" Sephiroth asked bluntly.

Genesis turned the volume down. "Maybe it's just that I haven't been home in so long. Maybe I'm homesick?"

Sephiroth shrugged. "I can't say I can empathize."

"Yeah I know."

Despite the fact that he couldn't empathize, Sephiroth understood the need. It was a need that every man in the barracks would express come the end of November as they prayed they didn't receive holiday duty. "I can arrange for you to leave for Banora by tomorrow."

The hollowness returned and Sephiroth could feel his fingers grip around his cup, feeling the porcelain handle crack slightly under the pressure. Genesis turned to face him, looking at him intently. His bright Mako eyes reflected the lights from the skyline; Sephiroth needed to close the blinds.

"Be honest with me: do you want me to go home?"

Genesis's presence was a welcomed one in Sephiroth's home, holiday or not. Sephiroth would honestly rather not think of a time when he didn't have the two boys from Banora to keep him company. Even though his motivations were mostly selfish –he had learned to cope that way, Sephiroth could not think of a valid reason to keep his friend from his family. Sephiroth had come to learn that family was something to cherish, certainly during the holidays.

"What kind of question is that? Just make the preparations. And please don't leave me with the paperwork."

Genesis chuckled, "you are the worse liar."

He took Sephiroth's broad shoulders into his cocoon and nestled his chin into the warm nape of his neck, Sephiroth reached up and placed a hand on Genesis's. They rested that way for a few moments before Sephiroth understood the gravity of their actions but it felt so… _appropriate_. Almost as though he were reading his mind, Genesis began curling tighter around Sephiroth, pulling the blanket around him. Sephiroth smiled briefly. Perhaps Genesis was right. Perhaps Sundays and holidays were the perfect time to cuddle.

"There may be just too much paperwork for you. Perhaps you will have to stay an extra day." Sephiroth added, "or two."


End file.
